Control
by Midnightsfall
Summary: When Sephiroth is found washed up on a beach and is saved by Cloud, it would seem our hero has the upper hand, right? Wrong.Sephiroth decides that through whatever means neccesary, Cloud must belong to him. MM SLASH, rated R for mature sexual themes. Clou
1. Chapter title! I KNEW IT!

**From the author:** I hate the title... really, I genuinely -hate- the title... if any one has any better ideas, please, do leave them in your reviews... This was written with WordPad, so excuse the lack of fancy- smancy effects from Word 2000. I can't find my Works packet anywhere so... until I do, I have got no spell check . Not right! Oh well, here you go! Sorry about the lack of... anything! on this account for so very long.  
  
Moshi Wake Arimasen! (For those of you with tiny little brai- uh... I mean, those of you who don't speak any Japanese, it means, roughly mind you, "I have no excuse for myself." Learning Japanese is fun!!) Bows  
  
Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be forced to make chapter titles... Ara???  
  
Normally, I would apologize in advance for pissing anyone off, but since this is a Yaoi fanfic I refuse to do so. You no likey slash, you no read! Got it?? The leavers of any flames because of my subject matter will be hunted down and given a solid lecture on the art of being open-minded!  
  
Uh oh.... I'm pulling another Shattered!! ((The disclaimer for my original story, Shattered Faith, is about a fourth of a word page long. About as long as or longer than this AN)  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this fic do not belong to me! They are © SquareSoft (now SquareEnix) 1997  
  
  
  
**Control**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Sephiroth, bringer of darkness, had been reduced to -this-; a half-dead body abandoned on the sandy beach of Costa del Sol. Well, maybe abandoned isn't the right word, considering he wasn't as alone as he thought in the depths of his foggy mind, see, Cloud was watching from a short distance away, trying to determine the best way to move Sephy's unconscious body without causing more damage than he already had done.  
  
Oddly, Cloud felt no anger as he observed Sephiroth, Aeris avenged; he found he no longer hated the man.  
  
Sephiroth groan as he came awake, feeling, just now, the pain from the injuries Cloud has caused. Slowly, he opened his green eyes to the sky. Cloud looked up from gathering bits of driftwood for a fire.  
  
"So, awake, I see. I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Sephiroth growled and made an attempt at sitting up, only to find his body unwilling to comply and fighting back with sharp arrows of pain that surged through his body. He decided, rather quickly, getting up was a -very- bad idea. Of course, only until he found his blade to not be by his side.  
  
With a jolt, he got to his feet, ignoring the screaming protests from his wounds.  
  
"Where's Masamune?!" He demanded, a dangerous tone seeping into his voice. Cloud sighed and shook his head, tossing the katana at his side to Sephiroth.  
  
"Jeez, no need to get all uptight about it, it's right here."  
  
Sephiroth caught the blade and shot Cloud a death glare, causing the younger man to visibly wince away.  
  
With the sword aid, Sephiroth managed to get near the fire-to-be and eased himself down onto the sand, instantly regretting moving at all. Cloud sighed and set to rummaging through his pack for something to light the fire with. With a rush, the fire sparked before turning into a merry little blaze, causing Cloud to jump back lest he become part of the fuel for the flames. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and looked askance at Cloud.  
  
"Why didn't you just cast Fire 1? Even I, in this condition, was able to do so." Cloud tried to keep from snarling at the remark on his incompetence.  
  
"Why? Because I kinda... sorta.... was forced to sell more than half of my Materia. Including both my Fire and my All Materia."  
  
Sephiroth glanced at him.  
  
"I didn't ask for details, did I? No. All you needed to say was 'I can't' Simple as that." He gave a calculated sigh. "Why am I even wasting words on you?"  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, glaring at Sephiroth from across the fire. Sephiroth chuckled, reached up with one hand, winced, brushed stray hair from his face, winced again, and dropped his arm back to his side, his right hand still tightly clenched on the hilt of Masamune. Cloud shifted in the uncomfortable silence and decided his couldn't take it. It wasn't right to leave anyone in that condition, even if they were your enemy at one point. He stood and walked over to Sephiroth, placing one hand lightly on his former adversaries shoulder. Sephiroth quickly looked up, distrust bright in Mako infused eyes.  
  
"What are you-" he began, his words silence by Cloud's casting of Cure 3. Before Sephiroth could say a word, Cloud had already returned to his place across from Sephiroth on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sephiroth questioned, full well expecting answer.  
  
Cloud just shrugged and continued to stare at the ever-changing, golden blaze, paying little to no attention to Sephiroth, which was, in ever meaning of the phrase, a VERY bad idea.  
  
Next thing Cloud knew, he was pinned to the ground by the older man's greater strength, silvery hair cascading around him like a glittering spun- glass waterfall.  
  
"Answer me, boy. Why? I'm not willing to trust anyone" Cloud felt Masamune pressed to his throat, the firelight sending eerie reflections off the blade, making it look as if it were drenched in blood. "Especially not you."  
  
Cloud's eyes were wide, his heart racing, not from fear, but rather, something he couldn't bring himself to even attempt at identifying. The mere thought that real blood, his blood could cover Masamune instead of simple illusions, never even entered his mind. How could he think of his own death when Sephiroth's body was so close, pressed against his own, the heat from his body bathing Cloud's skin in its glorious warmth. Cloud swallowed hard, trying to clear his head.  
  
::Why?:: He asked himself, unable to figure out a reason that would satisfy even him. Unable to even believe it himself, Cloud answered with the first thing that came to mind, and given his current state, it wasn't likely to be a very good answer.  
  
"Because... it felt... right." He managed to say, doing his very best to ignore Sephiroth's presence.  
  
Sephiroth tightened his grip on Masamune, pressing the blade firmer against Cloud's throat.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to try and come up with a better answer, only to find Masamune removed and the warm weight that was Sephiroth, leave him.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes to find Sephiroth standing in front of the fire, eyes transfixed on the blaze before him as he tried to calm the storm within. It irked him that Cloud could do that to him when no other could.  
  
Cloud stood and brushed the sand off his clothing before taking the few steps between him and Sephiroth.  
  
Before he had managed to take more than three out of the six steps, he felt a hand close on his wrist as Sephiroth quickly turned. Cloud was pulled against the other man's body as Sephiroth crushed his lips to the blonde's, intoxicated by the hunger for more.  
  
Sephiroth put one arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer, wordlessly asking for full access to Cloud's mouth, his grip still on Cloud's wrist, Masamune lying, forgotten, in the sand.  
  
He felt Cloud's lips part and gladly took the invitation, inciting a low moan from the younger man's throat, followed by the release of Cloud's wrist.  
  
Of its own accord, Cloud's hand moved to fist itself in Sephiroth's silvery waterfall of hair, soon followed by the other. Cloud felt Sephiroth smile in the kiss before wrapping his other arm around Cloud's waist, pulling him nearer.  
  
It wasn't long before Sephiroth realized that if he couldn't breath, there was very little chance Cloud was able to do so. With a slight twinge of regret, Sephiroth broke the kiss, immediately feeling Cloud gasping for air. He felt the one of the Blonde's hands slide down to rest on his shoulder as he sagged against Sephiroth's chest, trying to breath.  
  
After a short while, Sephiroth loosed on arm from Cloud's waist to tilt the boy's face into the light, a particular glint in Sephiroth's eyes.  
  
Cloud knew what that look meant....  
  
"Ah... Uh... do you really think you're in any condition to-"  
  
His words were silenced as Sephiroth lowered his face to Cloud's.  
  
Beyond that, things were about as discernable to Cloud as a daydream. For all he knew, it very well may have been a daydream. He vaguely remembered being dragged into town.... and after that, a few drinks... but.... he figured he must have passed out somewhere along the way.... 


	2. You're gonna make me do titles! glare

**From the author**: Chappie two!! Here you go . Yay! I got Word 2000 back!! Hugs spell checker Nee! I'm so happy! I can save as HTML!! Niing… Well, I'd better get the disclaimer out there so's we can get on to the chapter! Oh, warning, heh shoulda done this for the first chapter, slashy bits ahead! Is a kiss really considered slash? Hm... Don't know... meep! Erk. Here you go!! Oh and for those of you with delicate little minds ((Yeah, right!)), nothing happened between them last night if you don't want to have. But, of course, if you want it to have, it did. I didn't intend for it to turn out like that, but it did, and, for once, I'm glad. And, yes, even the Great Sephiroth gets hangovers! . Makes you wonder... what's he like drunk?? Well, the end was originally much longer, but towards the end I got, well, bored, so I cut it short before I passed out on the desk and well, that's that!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy FVII and all related characters are © SquareSoft / SquareEnix 1997

**Review Replies**:

Blue Eyed Angel2

Heyla! Thank you for the review!! Bows I'm going to sound like a moron... what's "Ja Ne"?? I get the feeling I'm the only one out of the loop.... v.v;

Erigato!

**Control**

Chapter 2

Sephiroth barely remembered stumbling into the inn with Cloud, both of them as intoxicated, possibly even more so, than one of the Turks left in a bar alone on a Friday night. ((Heh, heh....)) And, he knew Cloud probably didn't even remember that much, giving him quite an advantage, although, at the moment, he was in no condition to take advantage of it. But still, it felt good to have that knowledge. He smiled and opened his eyes to the, blissfully, dark room.

The darkness saved him from the stabbing, bright rays of sunlight.

He slid out of bed slowly, both because of a killer headache making hay-day with his head, and so he wouldn't wake Cloud. After last night, Sephiroth figured the boy would need his sleep. He scanned the room for his clothing, found his pants and quickly pulled them on.

It wasn't until he had managed to get halfway across the room that the thought that he never remembered taking them off penetrated the fog of pain in his head. He would have shaken his head if the pounding headache hadn't proven the action unwise.

When Sephiroth reached his destination, the restroom, the first thing he did was splash icy water from the sink onto his face in a last attempt at waking up, before undressing and slipping into the shower.

!!

Cloud awoke, his head splitting and one hell of a hangover taking its painful grip. He gave a low groan and, quite literally, rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

He made an attempt at standing and found himself unable to do so, which really was a bad thing, considering the floor was very, very cold. He pried his eyes open and found the room as dark as he could have hoped.

When he looked up, he saw Sephiroth standing there, one hand extended. Cloud blinked, but took the proffered hand, hauling himself to his feet. Sephiroth smiled, gave a small chuckle, and gave Cloud a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

"Take a shower! It helps!"

!!

Sephiroth looked up from Masamune's blade just as Cloud emerged from the bathroom, an expression of relaxation on his face, and naught but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sephiroth, at least, had been able to locate the rest of his clothing.

"So," Cloud said as he searched for his clothing, "What should I call you? Your name doesn't really fit... I've only ever called it out in anger... " Cloud continued looking, now getting the sneaking suspicion that Sephiroth was hiding them.

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think.

"Hm... I... don't know"

Cloud gave a small laugh, all but giving up on the hunt for his things.

"You have the knowledge to summon Meteor, but you can't think of something for me to call you!"

Sephiroth gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, but the way things are looking, I won't need to figure out a name...."

Cloud stared; he knew full well what –that- look meant...

"Oh no...." He said, backing away.

Sephiroth grinned and set Masamune down beside the closed door before slowly approaching Cloud. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat as he backed into a wall, Sephiroth placing his hands against the surface on either side of Cloud.

Staring, helpless, into Sephiroth's shining Mako infused eyes, Cloud felt warm, soft lips pressed to his own. Obligingly, he let his lips part, just like the last time, he become putty to be molded as Sephiroth willed, save, this time, feeling something within him urge, Cloud returned the kiss hesitantly.

He sensed a small spark of surprise from Sephiroth, surprise that quickly subsided to enjoyment.

In his mind, although he certainly tried, Cloud could find nothing wrong with what was happening. Despite the fact that Sephiroth had tried to destroy every thing he loved, had killed Aeris, and had destroyed his home all those years ago, Cloud couldn't find the resolve to despise him.

With a rush one could associate with the sudden flow of water after the break of a dam, Cloud find himself craving more. He raised both arms and, wrapping them behind his former adversary's neck, pulled Sephiroth closer, closing his eyes lightly, nearly too caught up in the kiss to hear the scream that issued from downstairs.

Reluctantly, Cloud broke the kiss and ducked under Sephiroth's arm, reaching for the Ragnarok on his way out the door.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and growled, taking hold of Masamune in the act of following the boy.

Cloud stopped the moment he neared the end of the hallway and cursed under his breath.

Why did it –have- to be the Turks?

Right then, Cloud wished for nothing more than for Sephiroth to have a mind to stay put, and not enter the hallway.

He never did listen, did he?

Sephiroth exited the room and walked into the hall, Masamune in hand, angrier at Cloud than he was at the Turks, who had so timely, interrupted.

Cloud heaved a heavy sigh.

Well, at least Sephiroth had been able to get completely dressed, whereas you couldn't say anything about Cloud, seeing as his clothing was missing. Sephiroth gave a slight groan and ignored Cloud for the time being, quickly taking care of the Turks.

!!

Reno's body dropped to the ground and Sephiroth turned to glare at Cloud, who swallowed once, hard.

He –really- didn't like the look in Sephiroth's eyes.

He saw Sephiroth's hand tighten on Masamune's hilt, the blade in position to attack. Cloud felt a wave of fear wash though him. He couldn't defend himself, not now, not here. And this time, the danger was oh-so-very real.


End file.
